


Quatre vs Duo

by JunaIzumi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Los chicos se van de vacaciones a Playa del Carmen, Quatre y Duo compiten por las atenciones de Heero ¿Quién ganara?





	Quatre vs Duo

O1x04 leve 03x04 y Wufei cupido (?)

dia 1

Los muchachos estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en Playa Del Carmen en la Republica Mexicana Quatre pago los boletos y los chicos pagarian sus gastos personales.

Quatre penso que en todo el viaje Heero iba a estar con Duo pero se equivoco,estuvo a su lado e incluso estaban compartiendo cama a lo que Duo no le gusto.

-¿Quieres dormir con Trowa? Ademas Rashid me pidio cuidarte-dijo Heero a modo de escusa pues el tiempo que paso con Quatre en la tierra supo que era una persona atractiva y sensible nada comparado con Relena la cual era insoportable y gracias a Quatre se salvo de seguir trabajando para ella y trabajar para el rubio no era tan malo.

-no, esta bien quiero dormir contigo-dijo Quatre feliz y Duo en su mente empezo a planear algo para impedir que esten juntos. Aunque fuese su mejor amigo no se dejaria vencer.

Dia dos

Estaban todos en la playa relajandose, Duo empezo su plan al ver que Quatre y Wufei estaban entrenando artes marciales

-¿Me pones bloqueador en la espalda Heero?-pregunto Duo dandole la botella al ojicobalto este no pudo negarse y Duo se acosto en la toalla e hizo su trenza aun lado y Heero empezo a masajarle la espalda,Heero estaba sin decir nada solo observaba de reojo al rubio-aun recuerdo que cuando terminabamos de hacer el amor me cepillabas el cabello-suspiro Duo y Quatre alcanzo a escucharlo lo cual lo distrajo y en un movimiento Wufei lo tenia en el suelo,Heero iba a acercarse pero Trowa le gano y lo levanto, despues de eso Quatre practicamente ignoro a ambos.

Dia tres

Practicamente Duo estuvo con Heero todo el dia y Quatre con Wufei y Trowa

Dia 4

Harto de la situacion Wufei arreglo una cena entre Quatre y Heero ambos recibieron notas diferentes la de Quatre decia "mi angel, quiero disculparme ¿Podemos vernos? Heero y la del ex soldado perfecto decia: "ya no quiero estar enojado ¿Cenamos juntos? Te espero a las 7:00 en el restaurante del hotel".

Heero sonrio al leer la nota cuando un alegre Duo entro al cuarto y vio a Heero arreglandose como para una cita.

-¿Vamos a salir?-pregunto Duo como fingirndo haber olvidado algo

-no yo voy a salir tu te quedas aqui-dijo Heero tomo la corbata y se encerro en el baño para terminarse de arreglar.

-maldito Quatre-murmuro Duo escucho la puerta cerrarse y busco su gorra para ir y tratar de estropear su cita.

En el restaurante ninguno de los dos se sorprendio al verse ahi

-mira Quatre yo...-empezo a decir Heero

-shhh no digas nada ven-tomo su mano y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos

Casi al centro de todo.

Duo llego despues y se sento a unas mesas cercas soborno al mesero para que manchara la camisa de Quatre que era blanca casi nadie usaba negro, el mesero dudoso recibio el dinero y cuando fue a la mesa donde esataba la pareja, abrio la botella y sirvio el liquido al momento de darsela a Quatre esta se volteo manchando parte de su camisa y Heero se molesto

-¿Que diablos te pasa?-pregunto Heero

-estoy bien fue un accidente-dijo Quatre el mesero no decia nada, ayudo al rubio a secarse y se fue pero Heero noto una trenza que no pasa desapercibida y se acerco a Duo.

-¡Pense que eras mi mejor amigo!-dijo quatre ignidado

-¡Lo mismo digo!¡Roba novios!-se quejo Duo

\- tu y yo nunca fuimos novios ni lo seremos ¿Porque no puedes ser un poco mas como Quatre?-pregunto Heero

-Heero-Quatre se sonrojo pero con eso Duo se enfado

\- ¿Ahora me vienes con eso? Hace unos años no pensabas lo mismo cuando gemias mi nombre-dijo Duo y Quatre se fue dle restaurante y Heero trato de seguirlo pero Quatre no se dejo. Quatre a diferencia de Duo nunca se entrego a Trowa si llegaron a besarse y caricias leves, sobre todo despues de que el cirquero recuperara la memoria estuvieron unos meses juntos pero Quatre volvio a ver a Heero todo cambio.

Dia cinco

Duo y Heero estuvieron discutiendo todo el dia mientras que Trowa aprovecho el fracaso de Duo para trarar de reconquistar a Quatre y ayudarle un poquito pero todo fue en vano. Wufei ya no sabia que hacer para juntarlos.

Dia seis ultimo dia

Estuvieron seis dias porque todos tenian obligaciones que atender y muy para disgusto de Duo Heero estria como guardaespaldas de Quatre, Trowa regresaria al circo con su hermana y Wufei y Duo con Noin y Sally a Preventers,fingiria hacer las paces con el rubio.

Ese dia estaban todos en la alberca, Quatre estaba con Wufei en la orilla pues no sabia nadar y el chino estaba haciendole compania, se acerco al rubio para "disculparse" y Heero no lo perdia de vista, no confiaba en el algo tramaba.

-hey Q-man-dijo Duo y Quatre ya extrañaba Que su amigo le dijiera asi-no quiero estar enojado contigo ¿Me perdonas?-pregunto Duo.

-claro yo tampoco quiero estar enojado contigo-dijo Quatre y se abrazaron, Duo aprovecho eso para empujar al rubio a la pisina,Trowa y Heero se lanzaron al rescate pero Heero gracias a su entrenamiento y que la alberca no estaba tan profunda logro sacar al rubio a tiempo y Wufei lo ayudo a llevarlo a una silla ahi, empezo a darle rcp y Quatre empezo a escupir el agua, Heero acaricio su mejilla

-shhh estas bien-murnuro Heero en su oido

-gracias-tosio un poco y Heero lo cubrio con una toalla y lo llevo al cuarto ignorando al trenzado

Duo resignado camino hacia la playa no noto que Trowa lo estaba siguiendo

-no puedo creer que nada me haya salido bien, al contrario termine juntandolos mas-dijo Duo frustado

-ya somos dos,Quatre no quiere saber nada mi-dijo Trowa

-estamos salados amigo-dijo Duo No noto que el cirquero estaba acercandose mas a el

-algo bueno salio de esto-dijo Trowa

-¿El que?-pregunto sin entenderlo, el mayor tomo su rostro con ambas manos y beso sus labios sorprendiendo al trenzado.. .

Fin :)


End file.
